Class VII Shenanigans
by nickoteen
Summary: Rean finds himself in another less than favorable situation, and his classmates only make it worse.


**AN: Hey what's up guys. I'm really just posting this story as a pilot to see if I should continue it. It's really short, only around 750 words or so, but I want to write way more. This will be my first Trail of Cold Steel/ Sen no Kiseki fic, and I haven't written anything in awhile so you're feedback is greatly appreciated. I intend to make this a ReanxLaura fic just cause I really like Laura as a character. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rean's Incident

"…. It looks like Trista is going to be experiencing a cold front this early winter, so you know what that means; time to bust out the cozy sweaters, and a nice cold glass of beer…. Okay scratch that last part for our student listeners." Misty spoke as her director was making a face.

Rean was just about to wrap up his daily report, only to jump at the loud crash that came from the third floor.

With swiftness, he grabbed his tachi and dashed up the stairs. "Is everyone alright?!" He exclaimed, bursting into the women's bathroom.

His expression soon turned from concern, to… well concern for himself. In front of him was a partially naked Laura, Emma, and Millium. Though none of them were particularly revealing, the stares they were giving the black haired man would make you think otherwise.

"Rean… Care to explain what you're doing in the women's bathroom?" Laura questioned harshly, with an ever apparent blush on her face.

"Rean just wanted a sneak peek at Emma's boobies!" Millium exclaimed, getting up while maintaining her grasp on her towel. "… Millium, please…" Emma blushed looking down.

"I…" The awakener sighed, he knew that there wasn't any explanation, valid or not, he could give that would excuse his action.

By Aidios' divine humor, other members of Class VII arrived on the scene within a few seconds.

"What the hell is goin-… Oh! Oh my…" Machias uttered, adjusting his glasses involuntarily. His gaze had partially fallen upon a certain bespectacled witch.

"Can you guys keep it down I have morn- WHAT IS GOING HERE?" The lacrosse player directly looked at the Eight Leaves practitioner.

"Why do you immediately assume it's my fault…?"

"Because it usually is." Alisa countered, causing the young man to let out another sigh.

"Ohohoho what do we have going on here?" The silver haired man came in with a big grin.

"Oh no." The blonde said under her breath. "You guys were throwing THIS kind of party and I didn't even hear about it?" Crow smirked, scanning over the girls in their towels.

"It seems Rean wanted first dibs." The bespectacled boy said, immediately regretting the comment as soon as it left his mouth.

"Guys, c'mon…"

"Ah Rean, you dog you, I always knew you had it in you. Tell me, did you get the chance to see any titt-"

"OKAY EVERYONE OUT!" Alisa interjected, pushing all the boys out of the bathroom.

The three boys found themselves outside of the women's showers before they could get in a word edgewise.

"Class VII never ceases to entertain." Crow stated coolly, "Definitely will have a good night's sleep after that."

"I'm inclined to agree, I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish all my homework after that ordeal." Machias smiled, slowly altering his perception of Emma as more than his academic rival.

"Out of all the people that live in this dorm, it HAD to be you two to show up." Rean breathed out, causing Crow to wrap his arm around the awakener's shoulders.

"Ah c'mon man, we know you just wanted some late night dessert."

"If that were true I would've just asked Sharon."

"Oooo, I had no idea your eyes were set on Reinford's maid. She is pretty smokin'."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Instructor Valestein teased, walking toward the trio. "Instructor!" Rean proclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.

"What happened here?"

"We got kicked out before I could ask any questions." Rean stated.

"Be lucky that's _all_ that happened to you for barging into the girl's bathroom."

"I'm sure their plotting my death as we speak unfortunately."

"Well I'm not going to stick around to for that, I think I will return to my room. I have a lot to… mull over tonight." Machias said, walking towards the staircase. "Yeah, no kidding. Later Rean." Crow stated while following behind Regnitz.

"I think it's time for me to get go-" "Hold it, Schwarzer." Sara held the tachi wielder's collar with a stronger grip than Rean was anticipating.

"I want to know if you saw anything… rather unsavory." The instructor began, tightening her grip on the young man's collar.

"… I plead the fifth."

Soon after Rean learned just how fearsome the might of The Radiant Blademaster's daughter really was, depleting the little energy he had left from the day. By the time Rean somehow managed to get back to his room, abend time was already over.


End file.
